Let's Call It What It Is
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Uh-oh, Karma and Okuda got caught doing a - ahem - experiment together by one of their classmates! What's gonna happen! Sequel to Let's Call It A Scientific Experiment!


**Let's Call It What It Is**

"So...are you two dating?"

Okuda Manami dropped her books, caught off guard by her friend Kaede Kayano's question.

"Uh - uh, um, I'm not sure I get what you mean." the chemist mumbled, picking up her books hastily, her hands shaking.

"YOU TWO REALLY ARE!" Kayano shouted gleefully, grabbing the attention of a few of their classmates.

"Kayano-chan!" Okuda looked around, panicking, not wanting someone else to hear what they were talking about. "Please, please lower your voice!"

"Oops!" the green-haired girl giggled, whispering, "So, I take it you and Karma-kun don't want to go public yet?"

"W-well, we aren't really dating..." The dark haired girl said, putting her books down on her desk. "But wait, what brought this up?"

"You two need to find a more discreet place to make out." Kayano said bluntly, causing the chemist's face to turn red in embarrassment. "This is an assassination classroom, do you really think no sleazebag in the class would notice your two's lewd situation off the trail this morning?"

"Th-that!" Okuda turned away, ashamed. "It was really early for anyone to be on the trail, so we um, tried an experiment."

"An experiment involving a lot of tongue I'm guessing."

"Kayano-chan!"

"What are you two talking about?" Nakamura Rio asked, approaching the two, eyes gleaming. She had read the situation across the room: Okuda's timid 'puppy-in-trouble' face and Kayano's sleazy smile and obvious teasing had her intrigued.

"Experiments," Kayano answered casually, to Okuda's relief. "Apparently."

Crap.

"Oh? Are you two teaming up to make an assassination attempt on Korosensei?" the blonde girl asked.

"Hm, I wonder.." Kayano looked off into the distance, contemplating something apparently. "Would they end up killing Korosensei together? He _is_ a shipper after all."

"Shipper of what?" Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

It was at this point that the shy chemist had tried to sneak away.

"Shipper of KarmaNami of course!"

"KarmaNam..oh..." the taller girl smirked evilly, calling out to Okuda as she was making her way to the door. "Okuda-chan! Do tell us what experiment you and Karma have been working on? We'd _love_ to hear how it's going."

"N-no! I don't want to!" Okuda cried, opening the door, trying to leave the situation.

"Oh, good morning Okuda-san."

Speak of the devil, it's E Class's Devil himself.

"G-good morning Karma-kun, bye!" Okuda stepped aroud him, only to be pulled back into the room by Nakamura.

"So Karma," the blonde started, gently patting the petite glasses wearing girl's head. "I heard you and Okuda-chan have been _experimenting_ together."

The red-head raised an eyebrow, mild shock showing on his face.

"What exactly would you call your experiment? A Love Poison?"

"A lips and tongue poison?" Kayano suggested loudly across the room.

And now everyone was looking at them.

Now Okuda was covering her beet red face with her hands, and Karma was becoming a little bit irritated with his classmates butting into his and Okuda's business. They thought they could get a rise on them? They had another thing coming.

"Let's call it what it is," Karma smirked, pulling Okuda close to him, prying her hands away from her face he leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Okuda Manami is my first, no, my one and only love. She's my girlfriend."

And it was then that everyone just lost their minds, and could do nothing but stare at the two in shock.

The red-head looked down at Okuda, smiling. "Well, I mean, if you don't mind having me as your boyfriend."

"U-um, I don't mind." the petite girl smiled up at him, still extremely embarrassed.

And so, once more shocking everyone, Karma kissed his, yes his, chemist.

And I am happy? No, I'm not exactly happy, to say that Korosensei was actually here this time to see the two kiss.

 **The end**


End file.
